


trans dyslexic logan

by analogical_trash



Series: trans dyslexic logan [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, Dyslexia, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, dyslexic logan sanders, dyslexic writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Logan just trying to get through senior year. he makes some friends and maybe a lover along the way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: trans dyslexic logan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Logan sat on his bed, looking at the package in his hand. He of course knew what it was he had ordered it but he was still terrified to open it. What if it didn’t fix, what if his parents saw, he took a deep breath and ripped it open. It was dark blue his favorite color, he held it up to himself. It looked like it would fit but there was only one way of knowing. He took off his shirt and sports bra without having a chance to look down and let dysphoria hit him, he tried putting it on. The binder was a little hard to put on but after a minute he was able to get the thing on. He quickly ran to his bathroom and looked at himself. His chest wasn’t flat but it was much better. He tried not to giggle, he quickly ran back to his room not wanting his parents to see him. He pulled out his favorite polo and tie after putting them on he flopped down on his bed. He felt so much better but that feeling didn’t last. 

“Loire come down for dinner”

“Okay mom be down in a minute” He sighed, taking off his tie and binder. He went back to his sports bra and a NASA T-shirt that was way too big for him. Then he went downstairs and put on a smile. 

“He Loire can you make the table” he nodded and got things ready. After he and his mom sat down his mother had that look on her face, logan prepped for the worse

“Loire you really should get some shirts that fit you better. You hiding your curves with that shirt” logan wanted to say that was the point but he didn’t “you got your mom’s baby-making hips show them off”

“Mom!” logan said horrified 

“What it’s true,” his mom said “you find a nice boy that way”

“I don’t want a boy who just invested in my body” 

“Well of course you don’t but your so shy you need a way to get there attention then they can fall in love with that brain of your”

“Mommmmm” Logan sank down in his chair. 

“Okay fine but you know it true”   
Logan quickly finished eating and then went back to his room. 

He flopped down on his bed after laying there for what felt like forever and not long enough he got up and started his homework.   
After his homework was done and everything was packed out he got in his pjs. Not taking his sports bra off, he wasn’t sure if it was okay to sleep in a sports bra or not but that wasn’t going to stop him. 

BEEP BEEP

Logan's eyes shot open and he got up and started getting ready for school, it was his first day of senior year. He was excited, today he could wear his binder. He took off his bra noticing there were marks on his side he made a note to try and give his body a small break after school. He put on his binder and decided to wear a polo shirt instead of his usual geek shirts. He really wanted to put on a tie for some reason they made him feel safer. But he couldn’t draw even more attention to himself. Walking downstairs he quickly said go bye to his mom and walked out the door. He walked to class, after sitting down in the front of the room he pulled out his stuff to take notes. 

The beginning of the day went by fine, he walked to his table for lunch but there was a kid sitting in his spot. Logan didn’t know what to do. That was his spot! His table everyone well almost everyone always sits at the same tables it was like a rule. He just kind of stood there not sure what to do. He looked around but he knew there were no other empty tables. This had only happened to him once before and that was in elementary school but when he had some social skills. 

“Um are you okay?” the kid who was sitting in his spot asked. Logan just realized he had been staring at him. Social rules said to never stare at someone for more than 45 seconds. He had been doing it for much longer than that. 

“Umm, you… your in my spot” 

“Oh I’m sorry its my first day I didn’t know where else to sit”

“It okay you can still sit at this table no one but me sit here but can you sit on the other side that my spot”

“Oookay?” he got up and moved

“Thank you '' Logan said sitting down. Feeling so much better.   
“Hi my name is Loire and you are?”

“I’m Virgil”

“Nice to meet you Virgil. Don’t worry your find your click soon but in the meantime, you’re more than welcome to sit with me” logan said  
Virgil laughed and Logan’s heart dropped, what he said was wrong. He made sure not to show it on his face but he was panicking. 

“No buddy says click anymore”

“Oh well what it called then”

“Squad is probably the closest thing to it”

“Okay” Logan knew he would have to make a notecard when he got home. After lunch Logan walked Virgil to his next class so he didn’t get lost then walked to class himself. 

“Oh hey Loire is it right?” Logan looked up to see roman a nice but very overwhelming kid. 

“Yes hi roman” 

“Can I sit next to you I have no friends in this class” 

“Sure” roman started going on about one thing or another Logan only halfway listening then class started. Roman said bye and Logan made his way to his next class. It was art. He walked in and sat down at the table at the front then he saw this boy named Patton come and sit next to him. 

“Oh Loire I totally forgot about you. We had what was it history two years ago” 

“Yeah it was world history”

“Well it good to see someone I know” 

“Mmm” 

“May I sit here?”  
Logan looked up and saw Virgil. 

Virgil sat down and before he could say anything someone took the last seat at the table it was Remus. Logan knew him from english, Logan felt a little better. Remus was well logan like to think they were friends but he didn’t know for sure. Tho Logan though anyone from his special ed classes might be friends with him. Remus had ADHD, Logan himself was dyslexic and gifted. He got along with the ADHD kids the best they tended to not fixate on logan awkwardness. “Hey loire, do you have essential skills after this?”

“Yes with Mr. Picani” 

“Sweet can you help me with my math homework I have no idea what going on” 

“Sure as long as you read my science homework to me” 

“No problem oh if Janus is there to he need help as well”

“That fine by me” 

“Um, what is essential skills I don’t have that class?” Virgil asked Remus and Logan, looked at each other, both of them kind of forgot there was neurotypical in the room.

“It like study hall like those classes you see in the movies but like only um”

“Only cool kids have it”

“Oh okay”   
Logan pulled out his iPad and after the teacher made sure everyone was here she came up to logan 

“No ipad in class sweetie”

“You should have gotten an email explaining why, I’m aloud to have it”

“Oh yes you must be Loire, see I don’t believe you need that in my class it very distracting” 

“Bitch!” Remus yelled Logan try not to smile as much as Remus was trying to help it wasn’t. The whole class got quiet 

“My IEP says I’m aloud my Ipad, and by law you have to let me have it”

“Well you seem smart enough you don’t need it plus this is art class”

“It has nothing to do with being smart”

“But I have no idea what you doing you could be playing games”

“Actually I can’t see the school gave me this Ipad and can at any moment look at what I’m doing” 

“Hey you must be new, Loire the best kid in the whole school, she doesn’t break any rules” Remus said. Logan and Remus both that wasn’t true just last year Logan walked Remus though his math midterm. But only a handful of people know that Logan would bend the rules. Everyone else thought he was a goody two shoes. 

“I still say you can’t have the ipad in my room”

“Bitch” remus said again

“That it you two out of my room” 

“Fine come on loire, we go see Mr Picani” Logan just nodded, packing up his stuff. Him and Remus walked out of the class. 

“Hey wait” logan looked over to see virgil running after them

“What are you doing virgil?”

“What she did wasn’t right so I walked out to”

“Oh you didn’t have to do that”

“It okay your friend was right she a bitch”

“Oh yeah!” remus smiled.

“Okay well we going to Mr. Picani want to come with” Virgil nodded

“What up girls?” They three turn around to see the security guard. 

“Hey remy!” Rumes said 

“What did you do?” Remy looked at Remus

“Why do you think I did something?!” 

“Girl. Cause you always do something” Remy took a slip of his coffee then he turned to logan “Loire you going to vision?”

“no...I got kicked out of class”

“No way! Okay slip the tea”

“Well the teacher said I couldn’t used my ipad in class”

“No she didn’t”

“Yeah Remus was defining me and Virgil here left as well”

“Good I’m glad, you going to see Dr. Picani?”

“Yup”

“Alright Loire make sure Remus doesn't get sidetracked” and with that Remy left and they walked to Dr. Picani’s classroom. The window was painted with a rainbow and the words welcome on it. Virgil rise a eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Okay class so the negative number just means your subtracting it from the positive number”  
Mr. Picani stopped when he heard the door open and the whole class looked at them. 

“Remus Loire and new kid what happened?”

“Our art teacher was being a bitch and kicked us out” half the kids laughed

“Remus language” 

“Loire I’m surprised well I’m sure it was a good reason to go to the back of the room you two know where everything is get started on your homework I’ll be over in a little bit”   
The three sat down, 

“Why is there only like 10 kids in this class? and why are there bored games over there? Is that a mini-trampling? What is this place?” Virgil was clearly so confused

“Okay so this is a special ed class so it is a lot different from the gen ed classes. So everyone here is a little different and these classes are made to help us. I have dyslexic which means a lot of different things but for me letters move on the page and I have a lot of trouble spelling and reading. I’m also gifted in nonverbal which basically means I’m good with numbers, I also have a few other things but those are my main two” logan try to explain

“I have ADHD which means my brain hates me and I can’t sit still or focus on things for to long” 

“Okay? Is this why you have the ipad?”virgil asked

“Yes The ipad helps me a few different ways”

“Okay” 

“Now we should probably do some homework till Mr. Picani is ready to talk to us. If you need a textbook there on the shaft over there” Logan said Virgil got up and grab a government one  
Remus pulled out his math homework and Logan pulled out his headphones and science homework. After listening to the audiobook of his science book he looked up to see Remus throwing paper balls at Janus. Who was doing a good job not paying attention to him. Logan sighed as he pulled off his headphones. 

“Remus lets work on your math”

“Oh but number suck and Janus is fun to mess with”

“Dude you know Janus will get you back”

“Yeah he good at that”

“Hey so Virgil” Virgil looked up only to get a paper ball in the face

“How do you get away with this?”

“Cause everyone loves me”

“Well that and that you don’t seem to care when you do get in trouble” Virgil jumped Mr. Picani was standing behind him “sorry didn’t mean to make you jump”

“It okay” Mr. Picani pulled up a chair 

“So why are you three here?”

“Our art teacher was being a bitch and kick us out”

“Remus we don’t call people that. Loire you never kicked out what happened?”

“Well she said I couldn’t use my Ipad in class”

“Oh did she get my email I’m sure I sent them to all your teachers”

“Yes she said she didn’t care” Logan looked down

“Oh loire I’m sorry I’ll have a talk with her that wasn’t right and I’ll get the principal in on it if need be don’t worry” Mr. Picani turn to virgil

“Why are you here I can guess why remus got kick out he gets kicked out all the time”

“HEY”

“Well I didn’t think it was right for her to be saying that stuff so I walked out as well” Mr picani nodded 

“I don’t believe I got your name?”

“Virgil”

“Well Virgil you’re always welcome here”

“Thank you”

Just then the bell ring “well Virgil you should probably head to class, Remus, Loire I believe you are here next so go to the bathroom if you need to”  
Remus jumped up and started to run outside but Janus put his leg out and Remus came crashing to the floor. He jumped back up and ran after Janus who had walked outside. Virgil looks bewildered 

“That just how they are”

“Man this school is weird” Virgil started walking to his next class . Lorie sat down and was about to start working when Janus and Remus ran back in. 

“Lorie look at this cool bug I found. It a stink bug”

“Remus stink bugs will make the room stink if you” just then Dr. Picani walked in and Remus just yeet the bug 

“Um what that smell?”

“I didn’t do it” Remus yelled then ran outside

“Okay seems like we having class outside everyone grab what you need we sit on the benches”  
Logan helped Remus and Janus with their math homework Remus talked about his newest hyperfixation anatomy and how there were many ways the body could stop working with just a pen in the jam in the right spot. Janus talks about how snakes never have to do math and how unfair that was. 

After class logan started walking home, 

“Lorie wait” logan turn around and Virgil was running up to him

“Hey”

“Hey I was wondering if i could get your number”

“Oh” Logan was shocked no one ever wanted his number before. “Um I don’t actually know my number”

“It's okay I can give you mine and then you can text me. Let me see your phone” Logan handed him his phone Virgil put his number in. “okay just text me hi or something before 1am that when i usually go to bed” 

Virgil gave finger guns and then walked away. Logan quickly texted Virgil. Saying it was him.   
He made his way home. The house was empty. He walked upstairs and took off his binder. After doing his breathing he sat down and started his homework. He was done with his homework by 7. He walked downstairs and grabbed a frozen dinner he sat down to eat and looked at his phone. 

Virgil: dude this homework is so boring

Virgil: sent link to tumblr.com

Virgil: look it is a spider dancing

Virgil: dude come on it a spider dancing

Virgil: sent link to tumblr.com

Virgil: the moon landing is fake

Loire: no it isn’t

Virgil: finally and yes it is

Loire: no it can’t be 

Virgil: watch this 

Virgil: link to youtube.com

Logan watch the video as he ate

Loire: still not fake

Virgil: come on it totally fake

Loire: not really

Virgil: I will convince you it fake

Loire: I doubt that

Virgil: just you wait and see

Logan put his phone away after washing the dish he went upstairs and got ready for bed.


	2. Virgil and logan get closer

BEEP BEEP

Logan’s eyes shot open he got up and started getting ready for school. He pulled out his phone looking at it.

32 messages

Logan was shocked he looked trough all of them was from Virgil, he texts back

Loire: dude why you text me so much

Virgil: now you respond

Loire: I was asleep

Virgil: it was like 7:30 when you stop responding

Loire: so I go to bed early

Virgil: that’s way too early

Loire: not really

Virgil: whatever meet me at the gate of the school in 20

Loire: okay

Logan got ready for school he made his way to the gate and saw Virgil standing there, they chatted a little bit before the bell ring, and they when there ways to class. The class was boring, but logan took notes.

finally, lunchtime came and he when to his spot Virgil was sitting at the table along with Remus. Logan didn’t ask he just sat down. They chatted for a bit then there hear someone call Remus. They turn around and saw roman and Janus. Roman was running and when he got to the table he was out of breath.

“Remus…. you … little… shit” roman said between gaps of air

“What?” Remus asked Janus came and calmly sat down next to Remus then smacked him “ouch”

“Dude we have been worried sick”

“Where have you been?” Roman asked

“Here,” Remus said still rubbing his shoulder

“Remus you know I love you but you got to tell me before you go running off,” Janus said “otherwise I think you’re burning the world down without me”

“Sorry”

“It okay just tell us next time” Roman sat down. They chatted about philosophy Virgil and Janus really got into it Roman seemed lost. When the bell ring Roman and logan walked to class. Class when by fast Logan was worried he had the art class next he wasn’t sure how it was going to go. He walked to class Virgil was standing outside he gives logan and smile.

“Hey it is going to be okay”

Remus runs up behind them “yeah we got you!”

They walked into class and sat down in the front. Patton sat down with them, the teacher glared at them but didn’t say anything when logan took at his iPad. She talked about color theory logan took notes, then she told them to draw something that made them happy. Logan knew exactly what he wanted to draw.

“Hey since you three weren't in class yesterday I’ll show you where everything is” Patton show them around, logan grab watercolors. Remus got normal paint and Virgil grab the charcoal. And Patton got crayon they all sat down and started drawing/painting. Logan was painting space first he painted pluto his favored planet and then painted blue and purple around it. The teacher comes by she told Patton that she loves his dog. And after looking over the things the other three were drawing she said nothing and just walked away.

“Bitch didn’t like my rotting corpse,” Remus said logan looked over at Remus’s art which was really good.

“Wow I don’t understand why it is so good”

“Thanks” logan looked over at Virgil who was drawing a spider. Not just any spider but what looked like a tarantula and it was cool it was zoom in on the eyes.

“Virgil that looks so good”

“Thanks” Virgil blush a little then everyone looked at logan’s

“Loire you such a nerd,” Remus said

“Well I can’t argue with that”

“It's good Loire”

“Thanks” they when back to work chatting as they work. Too soon the teacher told them they had 10 mins so Patton shows them where to put their artwork and they all clean up and when to their next class. Remus and Logan walked to Dr. Pisani class logan worked on his homework and try to keep Remus on task.

Right before the class was over to logan.

“Hey since Remus has decided to stick by you I was wounding if I could have your number in case me and Roman lose him again”

“Um yeah here” logan pulled his phone out and Janus put his number in.

“Thanks”

“No problem” logan text Janus and begin to walk home. When he got home he looked at his phone, he had a message from Janus telling him to download discord he did. After making an account he joined Janus's group chat.

Space-is-great has joined the chat

Snake-man: hey it Janus

The-prince: I’m roman

The-disaster: Remus the better twin here

The-prince: hey!

The-disaster: YOu know it true

Snake-man: oh Lorie if you have Virgil number I would also like to add him to the group chat he seems cool.

Space-is-great: oh yeah I'll text him

Logan when over to his messages and text Virgil about the group chat.

Spooky-time(he/him) has apparentled

Snake-man: hey it Janus 

The-disaster: Remus at your service

The-prince: it Roman the best twin

The-disaster: now you sound desperate

Space-is-great: Lorie

The-prince: hey Virgil

Spooky-time(he/him): Yeah

The-prince: two questions. It's August it's not spooky time. Also, why do you have he/her on your name?

Spooky-time(he/him): it always spooky time. And because I have friends on here from all over the world and not all of them know me in person. And not all of them are cis.

Logan's heart started to race. Virgil knew what cis meant. Virgil seems to be okay with people who weren't cis.

Snake-man: my turn to ask what cis mean?

Spooky-time(he/him): cis means you identify with the gender you were born with. Someone who not cis could be trans or nonbinary.

The-disaster: are you cis?

Spooky-time(he/him): yes I am but I think everyone should say their pronouns we shouldn't assume them.

Snake-man(he/him): I like it.

The-disaster(he/him): me too

The-prince(he/him): I'm on board.

Spooky-time(he/him): nice.

Snake-man(he/him) Hey Lorie you have been quite you still here

Logan didn't know what to do. He loved the idea of putting your pronouns up and everyone seemed fine with it but what would they think if he actually put his real pronouns up there. Would they hate him?

The-disaster(he/him): she probably doing homework.

Spooky-time(he/him): Yeah. She probably put her pronouns in later.

Logan could vision started to get weird. It took him a minute to realized he was crying. He just made friends and now they were expecting him to put she/her. But that wasn't him. He throws the phone and cry on his bed and was soon asleep.


	3. chapter 3 logan starts acting weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan start closing himself off to the other, they decided to try and figure out what happened.

BEEP BEEP

Logan opened his eyes and they were all puffy. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at his phone but didn't open it. After getting ready for school he began to walk over. He saw Virgil at the gate. 

"Hey you stop messaging around 5:30 you okay?"

"Yeah i just went to bed"

"Really that early"

"Yeah"

"Okay" Virgil didn't sound too convince but he dropped it. They walk to class in silence. Logan when throughout his day not really talking much. Even during lunch. Everyone exchange looks but didn't say anything. 

Two days went by since the pronoun thing. Logan didn't open up the group chat; he didn't really talk to the others. Logan was glad it was Friday. That meant he had vision therapy so he didn't have to go to Dr. Pianci class. 

What he didn't know was that Janus and Remus decided to skip class and grab Virgil before he could go to class. 

"Dude what the hell"

"Shhhh we have to talk" Janus said they walked to the small billing on the edge of campus 

"Where are we going?" Virgil asked

"Shhhh" was all he got. 

Janus pulled out a key and opened the door and Virgil followed them in. 

"What is this place?"

"The debate room that and the yearbook room depending what day of the week"

"Okay how do you have the key?"

"I'm the leader of the debate team," Janus said. "Now what are we going to do about Lorie?" 

"You saw too she been acting weird the last few days"

"Yes she has, she been really quite"

"Oh I know maybe she planning to kill someone" remus offer

"Remus I love you but no"

"You never know"

"Yeah I have to agree with Janus she not planning on killing anyone" 

"Okay what do we know" 

"She stopped talking to us shortly after I joined the group chat. She had puffy eyes like she been crying when she got to school the next day"

"Wait really I didn't see that"

"Okay she might not being killing someone but I will" 

"Remus dude you have no idea what happen also don't plan murder out loud" Janus said

"But if I don't say it out loud I'll forget what I was doing" they shook their heads at him. 

"Okay what else do we know"

"That it"

"We could ask her?" Remus said. They both looked at him "what she's our friend let's just ask" 

"I guess" 

"You got any better plan" nobody said anything "exactly" 

"Okay but let's not all ask her at once. She might feel gangs up on"

"Nose goes" remus and Janus put their finger on their nose. Virgil just looked confused. 

"Well it looks like it up to you Virgil " 

"Oh come on guys" 

"Sorry that the rules" 

They sat there the rest of the period talking about how Virgil was going to bring it up. 

Logan walked home from school and pulled out his bag and sat at his desk getting ready to work. When his phone started to ring. Thinking it was his mom he answered it. 

"Hello"

"Oh good you picked up" it was Virgil Logan froze 

"Um hi" 

"Hey so I was wondering if you were okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Logan said atomically. 

"Lorie you been acting weird all day I know that a lie"

"I'm fine Virgil"

"Lorie if I did anything to upset you. You can tell me I can't fix it without knowing what up" 

"It fine Virgil you did nothing wrong" 

"Lorie please just talk to me"

"You won't understand"

"Try me" Logan could took a shaky breath "Lorie are you crying?"

"No" 

"Lorie"

".... Okay fine I am" 

"Hey it okay whatever it is I won't think of you any less" 

"You promise"

"Promise"

"....... I …. I'm not Lorie..."

"Okay I need some more information"

"I… I'm Logan…. And I go by he/them"

"Oh Logan. It's okay you are very brave for telling me" Logan let out a sob. 

"Hey it be okay I don't think of you any different. It's okay. And I know the others won't think of you differently either. Okay?"

"O… okay" 

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No this is the first time I've said it out loud"

"Oh Logan. I'm so glad you told me. How do you feel?" 

"Like a wight has been lifted"

"I bet. Hey you don't have to tell the others but they been worried about you too" 

"I don't know. What if they dont like me?'' Logan said. 

"Hey they like you so much already your name and pronouns and not what they like they like that brain of your"

"I don't see why" 

"Logan you are like the smartest guy i know"

"That just not true I don't even know how to spell because without having to say big elephants can't always understand small elephant"   
Virgil couldn't help but laugh. 

"Dude you are so smart even if you can't spell" 

"I don't agree" 

"Well I'll change your mind one day"

"You can try," Logan smiled. Then yawned. 

"You sound exhausted. Get some rest we talk more tomorrow" 

"Okay"

"Also Logan"

"Yeah?"

"It will be okay," Logan smiled and hung up. He took off his binder and got into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter a little small. I'm going to try and update every Wednesday. wish me luck.


End file.
